Red Two (Battle of Endor)
"Red Two" was the call sign of a male Human starfighter pilot who fought at the Battle of Endor. He piloted a Y-wing starfighter and shot down at least three TIE Interceptors, the first of which was responsible for the death of Red Three.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] Behind the scenes This character appears in [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]], and is addressed as "Red Two" by Wedge Antilles during the Battle of Endor. He appears to be played by the same actor who portrays Gray Leader, later retconned as being Colonel Horton Salm. A card of Salm included in the Star Wars Customizable Card Game's Death Star II Limited set uses a picture of this character to represent Salm; additionally, the junior novelization of Return of the Jedi credits Gray Leader as the speaker of this character's line, "I'm on it, Gold Leader."''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization, chapter 13 However, the film itself clearly shows this character destroying a TIE Interceptor, followed by Antilles exclaiming "Good shot, Red Two!" This article therefore assumes that Red Two and Gray Leader are different characters. In the film, before this character is called Red Two by Antilles, the pilot Sila Kott responds to a command from Antilles of "Red Three, Red Two, pull in," which suggests that she is Red Three. However, a Hasbro action figure set names Kott as Red Two, and her line "Got it!" is similarly attributed to Red Two in both Star Wars: The Annotated ScreenplaysStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, p. 303 and the junior novelization.''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization, chapter 11 Due to Antilles' explicit identification of this Y-wing pilot as Red Two, this article again defers to Return of the Jedi itself and assumes that Kott is in fact Red Three. The line "I'm on it, Gold Leader," spoken by this character in the film, is simply attributed to "Rebel Pilot" in The Annotated Screenplays, although the followup line by Antilles is still "Good shot, Red Two!"Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, p. 310 Regarding that scene, the junior novelization states that Red Two "swooped in to lend a hand, and the TIE fighters were decimated." In the ''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama, Red Two follows Lando Calrissian into the Death Star and is then instructed to head back to the surface to draw away some of the attacking TIE fighters.''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama, chapter six: Blood of a Jedi In the film, this role belongs to Green Squadron pilot Jake Farrell. Appearances *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama Sources *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Squadron personnel Category:Unidentified Rebel Alliance personnel